Just x Be x Friends
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio naik ke atas tebing untuk menguji persahabatan mereka. Apa mereka bisa melewatinya tanpa Nen? 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #58


**Summary: **Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio naik ke atas tebing untuk menguji persahabatan mereka. Apa mereka bisa melewatinya tanpa Nen?

* * *

**Just x Be x Friends**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hunter X Hunter belong to Toshihiro Togashi

**Warning: **OOC(?), AU(?), cerita mengandung persahabatan. Fict pertama di HxH. 500k. Author-san tidak bisa buat kalimat terlalu banyak.

Enjoy

**..oOo..**

Perjalanan yang mereka alami di siang bolong, cuaca panas penuh rintangan. Keempat orang berjalan sambil menjelajahi kota-kota kecil ini terus merasakan betapa damainya dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh misteri sejak mereka menyelesaikan ujian Hunter dulu. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka di sini ada medan sangat berat di saat mereka memanjat gunung.

"Sampai kapan kita berjalan begini? Kenapa tidak loncat saja sekalian?" keluh pemuda berambut abu-abu putih jabrik, pegang era tali sekuat tenaga. Dia mengerucut bibirnya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hahaha... Lumayan 'kan tanpa pakai kekuatan nen. Ini cocok buat penjelajah seperti kita." Pemuda bernama Gon Freecss tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah pemuda di bawahnya.

"Benar apa kata Gon, Killua," ucap pemuda berambut kuning emas, menjelaskan semuanya. Killua namanya, kesal. Namun karena tidak puas, Killua membangkitkan kekuatan nen-nya. Dia meloncat ke atas. Pemuda yang bernama Kurapika kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Killua. "Hei, hentikan itu!"

Killua senang karena aksinya berhasil. Baru pijakan pertama, tebing gunung ini menurun. Benar apa kata Gon, gunung ini tidak meminta para pemakai Nen untuk naik ke atas. Tetapi, harus memakai kekuatan sendiri.

Killua jatuh. Sebelum jatuh ke bawah, pemuda seumuran dengan mereka, Leorio mengamit baju Killua memakai satu tangan.

"Dapat juga!" seru Leorio bangga pada dirinya. Dihempaskan Killua ke tempatnya di mana tadi dia pegang tali. "Bocah, lebih baik kamu pegang itu lalu ikut kami naik ke atas."

Killua mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya, memalingkan muka. Kurapika menggeleng lihat kelakuan Killua terkesan kekanakkan. Gon tersenyum lega, Killua tidak apa-apa. Mereka kembali memanjat tebing pakai usaha tanpa Nen.

Setelah berada di tengah tebing, mereka bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang muncul di atas sana. Hati mereka gemerincing, bunyi tidak jelas. Baru sadar, ada sesuatu yang bercahaya di sebelah sana. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu.

Mereka berpegangan erat agar tidak jatuh ke bawah dasar jurang yang dalam. Di bawah entah kenapa itu ilusi atau bukan, hutan yang mereka masuki berubah jadi jurang penuh jarum beracun. Mereka menelan ludah. Jika mereka jatuh yang ada mereka pasti mati. Mereka tidak mau itu terjadi. Akhirnya mereka berusaha agar tidak terjatuh, mereka kembali memanjat tidak peduli pada cahaya di atas sana bikin mereka melupakan apa arti kekuatan persahabatan.

Selangkah lagi mereka mendekatinya. Gon mencapai puncak, diikuti Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio. Mereka terengah-engah kemudian mengatur napas. Tidak ada cahaya lagi. Semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Menurut kalian, ini ada hubungannya dengan banyak orang meninggal di bawah sana?" tanya Kurapika telah melihat banyak orang-orang meninggal tidak jelas di bawah tebing sana.

"Bisa jadi." Leorio mengusap-usap dagunya, berpikir keras.

Killua meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Untung saja kita bisa ke atas sampai tujuan. Ini memangnya ada hubungannya dengan mereka di bawah sana, ya?" Killua melirik Gon. "Bagaimana denganmu, Gon?"

"Menurutku, mungkin karena kekuatan persahabatan kita yang tidak pernah putus. Jika kita mengetahui tentang cahaya yang meminta kita lihat ilusi bikin kita tidak sadar dan tidak saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Kita pasti mirip dengan mereka yang meninggal di bawah sana," Gon merentangkan kedua tangannya tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. "Bukankah kita selalu berteman? Selamanya!"

Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio tersenyum pada penjelasan Gon. Mereka sadar, kekuatan persahabatan sungguh luar biasa kekuatannya ketimbang kekuatan Nen. Mereka sadar tanpa teman, semuanya tidak bisa seperti ini.

Mereka tersenyum sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Matahari paling terindah di dunia.

**End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Well, ini fict pertama. Mungkin bosan, ya tentang rasa persahabatan mereka sedang diuji? Maaf, pendek juga. Belum bisa bikin banyak-banyak. Itu terlalu susah buat saya padahal ada kok ceritanya nyangkut di otak saya. Hehe... Makasih buat Maya-chan. Ini fict buat Maya-chan lho. :3

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Date: Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
